E depois o cego sou eu By Ron Weasley
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Uma visão do Rony sobre os delírios da dona J.K.


Meu nome é Ronald Billius Weasley e to aqui pra me defender de certas acusações feitas a mim.

Minha querida criadora, a famosa Tia Jo, só deve ter algo contra a minha pobre pessoa. Vive me fazendo parecer um tapado por uma coisa que nem ela se deu conta.

Eu, gostar da Hermione!

Vamos lá gente... riam comigo! A tia Jo só pode ter tido uma série de surtos quando escrevia cenas que 'tentava' (não que ela alguma vez tenha ao menos chegado perto) transparecer isso!

Vamos aos fatos:

Eu adoro a Mione, mas vocês acham que se não fosse pelo Harry ter me puxado para ir naquele banheiro, eu teria me lembrado que ela tava lá?

Resumindo: Se não fosse pelo Harry nós nem seriamos amigos, quiçá algo perto de namorados.

Sem contar que em um relacionamento entre nós dois seria catastrófico, repito, eu adoro a Mione, mas agüentar ela 8.700 horas por ano... nem me dando todo dinheiro existente em Gringotes!

Agora o Harry sim, conviveria com ela todo esse tempo sem objeção alguma, a Lilá uma vez me falou que eles tem um conhecimento mútuo, um entendimento recíproco e uma conexão que ultrapassa qualquer parâmetro. (Seja lá o que isso queira dizer!).

No terceiro ano, quando o Perebas sumiu, eu tive vontade de esgana-la... acho que isso não é um sentimento adequado para com a pessoa amada, estou certo?

Até de ciumento inveterado fui chamado... que calúnia mais medonha!

Vocês podem até não acreditar, mas aquela história de confraternizando com o inimigo era a mais pura verdade!

Eu me preocupo com o Harry! Ta certo que não como a Mione, mas ainda assim me preocupo. Já pensou se o Krum realmente quisesse sair com a Mione só pra colher informações? Eu estaria certo! Mas não... não sou tão ingênuo ao ponto de me ludibriar pensando que a tia Jo me daria tal honra.

Pra completar, eu nem fiz aquele escarcéu todo, a Tia Jo aumentou tudo e ainda não publicou as sete páginas onde um Harry tentava desesperadamente arrancar da Gina com quem que a Mione ia.

Believe in me... o ciumento não era eu!

Agora no quinto ano... ah como eu ainda dou boas risadas quando me lembro das caras alegres das pobres crianças iludidas que torcem por mim e a Mione quando eu dei aquele perfume a ela.  
Tsc, Tsc...

**A Gina** me lembrou do aniversário dela, **Minha mãe** que comprou aquele perfume pra ela!

Eu só fui ver o que era quando ela abriu.

Fala sério! Ela passou o verão todo falando do Harry... ta ai... eu podia ter dado o Harry pra ela!

Aiai...

Agora vamos ressaltar que, por mais que as idéias da Mione sejam ótimas, eu nunca consigo gravar o que ela diz.

Virou mecanismo de defesa!

Quando ela começa a falar eu penso logo que ela vai dar sermão e entro em _off_ (não falo, não ouço, não vejo), só balanço a cabeça pra dizer que to entendendo.

Agora o Harry... ah o Harry! Esse sim escuta o que ela diz, vamos especificar, tirando o Dumby (eu num to no colégio posso chamar ele do jeito que eu quiser!), a Mione é a única que consegue impor algo ao Harry, acalmar o Harry e fazer com que ele acate 99,9 dos seus conselhos (esses 0,01 foi retirado pela história do Sirius).

De cada 10 palavras dos discursos dela, eu fico com metade de uma na minha cabeça!

Vocês tão entendendo o que eu quero dizer?

Se tem alguém que gosta da Mione, definitivamente esse alguém não sou eu!

E se vocês são espertos vão saber quem é...

HARRY!

Muito bem! 100 pontos para seja lá qual for a casa que vocês pertencem e ainda uma barra de chocolate da Dedos de Mel!

O Harry tem longas conversas com ela, confia nela, vive recebendo abraços acolhedores e beijos 'castos' dela e eu vivo brigando com ela!

_Francamente, vocês não lêem não?_

Ta tudo lá... por mais que a Tia Jo tente esconder!

Repetindo: Eu **Adoro** a Mione! (Tenho que ressaltar... já pensou se ela ler isso?)

Agora... a acusação mais grave!

Dar a poção ao Harry e a minha irmã?

Viajaram legal!

Qual seria meu objetivo nisso?

Eu gosto da Lilá (e to até processando a tia Jo por perdas e danos por ter me separado dela)!

E isso é outra acusação... usar a Lilá, minha doce e amada Lilá, pra fazer ciúmes a Hermione!

Eu lá me importo com que a Mione se beijou ou deixa de se beijar!

Agora vocês deviam ter visto a cara do Harryzuxu... (HuHuHu)

Eu apoio a Mione... se ele se atracou a Changalinha ela tinha todo direito de se atracar com o narigudo!

Voltando a poção...

Se a mente demoníaca da minha doce irmã arquitetou tudo isso (o que é bem capaz de ser verdade por que de santa nem a cara ela tem!), eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E só acrescenta que mais pessoas vêem o que aqueles dois não enxergam!

Espero encaricidamente que depois desse depoimento e de ter esclarecido esses maus entendidos, o número de participantes da comunidade _'Eu odeio Rony Weasley_ no orkut diminua consideravelmente!

Eu não atrapalho os dois em nada, eles que não percebem o que ta na fuça deles...

E depois o cego sou eu...

Se os dois não acordarem para a vida, o jeito vai ser arquitetar um plano estilo saída de mestre e fazer esses três (é... temos que acordar a Tia Jo também!) perceberem o que todos nós já sabemos (até o Trasgo já sacou)!

Próximo ano se necessário eu entro em ação!

Agora seria muito bom ouvir que Ronald Weasley foi absolvido de todas essas acusações!

E para os ludibriados me resta apenas doar meus pêsames mais profundos, ninguém tem culpa do que a tia Jo faz... mas cá pra nós _Good Shipper_? a gente ia merecer coisa melhor! Aiai...

Hasta La Vista Baby!

**N.A. - Merlin num sei o que me deu pra escrever isso... era pra eu ta estudando, mas veio essa idéia e eu comecei a escrever (disfarçando que tava estudando P).******

**Eu adoro o Ron, bem longe da Mione claro, mas adoro ele! E não pude deixar de destilar meu veneno aqueles que defendem esse casal tão ilógico (só não tanto qnt H/g). XP******

**Tem pena de uma pobre garota q naum tem o q fazer p/ ficar escrevendo coisas assim (enquanto poderia estar escrevendo mais um capítulo das suas fics q valem alguma coisa) e deixem um pequeno comentário... to pensando em realmente fazer uma continuação com o Ron dando uma de cupido! ******

**Vou indo... Bjinhux tsunamexkux p/ vcs! e... alguém ai sabe pra quem eu rezo pra me da bem numa prova?******

**(Camila promete que nunca mais deixa de estudar pra escrever besteira!)**


End file.
